Loves Blight
by KathrynD1993
Summary: Bigger summary inside. f!Cousland and Morrigan romance.
1. Prologue

**Loves Blight**

**Prologue: Noble Beginnings**

**Rating: **T

**Pairing: **None (in this chapter)

**Overall Summary: ** Ending a Blight is no easy task... Kathryn Cousland knew this before she became a Grey Warden. The Warden knew there would be trial and tests, falling in love however wasn't one she expected. Morrigan is an apostate, a Witch of the Wilds, she views love as a weakness; a cancer which she will never fall too... Kathryn views it as a strength which if powerful enough can conquer anything. Conflicting personalites, difficult decisions and the battle for Fereldan is destined to keep them apart. Will their love be powerful enough to survive and sustain them both until the end of the chaos? Or will the succumb to their own Loves Blight...

**In This Chapter: ** We meet the soon-to-be Warden, her family and other important characters; Duncan, Arl Howe ect.

**Authors Note: **So this story is set to feature f!Cousland and Morrigan. Obviously this is slightly (quite) AU since in game you can't romance her as a female *sighs*. I will try to stick to the canon as much as possible minus the main pairing. There will be other pairings, love triangles if you will. This first chapter is a bit slow *coughs* okay really slow and lengthy. It is tediously dull... Trying to introduce the characters and personalties is something I struggle with . Most of the dialogue is from the game perhaps altered a little. Shameful I know but I tried. So yes the story starts at the very beginning. It's rated M because it will have; blood, violence, gore, sex (mostly between women), swearing, references to rape and other mature things in later chapters. Admittedly uploading this is risky business on FF but I want too (not that I have no idea what other sites I could use or anything.) This chapter however is a T. Anyways this fic - if I can call it that- is for fun, I appreciate feedback and such, I'm trying to improve. I'll do my best to reply to any comments or queries. Even if it isn't liked by the majority I'll still upload; as long as somebody likes it I'll keep going. Besides as I've said I'm doing it for fun anyway. Sorry for any spelling errors, poor grammar and the like. Dragon Age as all its contents belong to Bioware.

**Prologue: Noble Beginnings**

Kathryn Cousland stood in her room adjusting the final parts of her armor; she would be leaving for battle with her brother tonight. Whether her father approved or not... Or at least that's what she was trying to convince herself.

King Cailan Theirin had sent word that their assistance was needed to fight the darkspawn at Ostagar but a few days ago. Bryce Cousland - Teryn of Highever and the noblewomans father- was currently discussing the battle that would take place with his old friend Arl Rendon Howe.

Rendon Howe was the Arl of Amaranthine and a friend of the Cousland family. He had been friends with Bryce for as long as Kathryn could remember; Howe and her father had fought in the rebellion to force the Orlesians out of Fereldan years ago. She respected the man greatly for his efforts during that time.

The brunette gave herself once last look over; every strand of hair was neatly tied back in a ponytail except her fringe which came down around the sides of her face; all the straps and buckles of her armor were done up. She looked strong in the brown leather; it showed off her taut muscles while hugging her frame. It was exactly the image she wanted to give her father. He needed to see that she was capable and would be of use if he was to send her along with her brother Fergus.

A knock at the door brought the noble out of her thoughts, "My lady, your father wishes to speak with you. He is with Arl Howe in the grand hall."

"Thank you, I'll be there shortly."

"It was my pleasure mi'Lady." And with that the voice was gone.

Kathryn looked at herself in the mirror, sweat forming in beads on her forehead, '_I'm not backing down, I'm going with Fergus and that's the end of it.' _She nodded, assuring herself before leaving to speak with her father.

Approaching the hall the rogue could make out the voices of her father and the Arl, from the sounds of it Howe's men where going to be late arriving at Ostagar. '_All the more reason for me to go with Fergus.' _Kathryn thought with a small smile, she could use this to her advantage. She walked into the hall, her father not noticing her presence until she was next to the Arl.

"I'm sorry pup; I didn't see you there," Bryce immediate locked eyes on his daughter clad in her armor, '_Just like her.'_ He smiled, "Howe you remember my daughter?"

Howe gave a small smile, "I see she's became a lovely young woman. Pleased to see you again, my dear."

Kathryn felt her face flush a little, "And you, Arl Howe. You haven't aged a day."

The Arl chuckled, "Oh my dear , I can assure you I have. My son Thomas asked after you. Perhaps I should bring him with me next time."

"I'd like that. Your family isn't here Arl Howe?" Kathryns reply sounded sincere though she had no desire to meet the Arls son, her preference was not noblemen. '_Far from it.'_

"No they are still in Amaranthine, far away from the fighting in the South. They send their best wishes." Howe smiled again, "My son saw you at a fair in Denerim and has talked about you ever since. He'll be pleased you remember him."

Bryce waited until Howe was finished before it started to speak, "At any rate pup, I summoned you for a reason. While your brother and I are both away, I'm leaving you in charge of the castle."

"Father I mean no disrespect but no. I want to go into battle with you and Fergus."

"I knew as much pup, please listen to what I have to say first before you argue."

Kathryn nodded, she would refuse anyway but she would let him speak.

"Looking after the castle is not an easy responsibility; you have to keep the peace among the people in the region. I know you can handle it. I am not diminishing your strength; I know you are skilled in battle and would more than prove yourself. However I would have no one else undertaking such a task. Besides your mother is already twisting into knots about Fergus and me going. You being here would give her some comfort and keep her company." He gave a heartfelt smile, "In truth I'm not willing to deal with her if you join the war."

Kathryn grinned at her fathers honesty and paused before saying 'no', arms crossed over her chest. "Perhaps I could convince mother?" She was going to persist even though in her heart Kathryn knew she would fold; she only wanted to make him proud.

"I doubt that. You know your mother and she has made it clear there is no debate." He was holding strong. Kathryn knew he spoke the truth; mother would never let her go especially with Fergus and father leaving. "Besides you know what they say about mice when the cat is away, yes?"

'_He's right... I can't...Damn it! I guess it's for the best...'_ The rogue gave a weak smile, feeling defeated, "I'll do my best, father." '_Childish idea anyway, besides do I really want to be out there? In the freezing cold surrounded by monsters? Of course not! Who would?' _ She tried to reason and convince herself that she'd be content and of more use at home. However in her heart taking up her bow in the name of the Crown with her father and brother is where she longed to be. She was going to argue again; trying to stick to the promise she had made to herself. Upon seeing how relieved her father looked the noble changed her mind.

Bryce sighed in relief, '_I knew she'd make the right choice.' _He then gave a wide smile, "That's what I like to hear. Now there's someone you must meet. Please... Show Duncan in."

One of the Couslands guards showed Duncan in. He an older man; tall, tanned, muscular, dark hair and eyes; overall handsome despite his age. He wore fine steel battle armor, sword and dagger clearly strapped to his back. "It is an honor to be a guest within your hall, Teryn Cousland."

Arl Howe looked unsettled by the mans presence, "Your lordship, you didn't mention that a Grey Warden would be present."

Kathryn looked towards the dark arrival, '_A Grey Warden here? He's must be here for recruits to assist with the darkspawn. Ser Gilmore seems likely.'_ Kathryn concluded looking up to see the Grey Wardens dark brown eyes met hers.

'_Seems more than a capable candidate, skilled in battle judging by her muscles and the way she stands at ease in her armor. Most likely exceeds Ser Gilmore.' _Duncan knew from his first look at the young Cousland she was the one he wanted. '_Shame her father would never let her join. I'd have to invoke the Right of Conscription...'_

Bryce now looked concerned, "Duncan arrived just recently, unannounced. Is there are problem?"

The Arl was quick to reply, "Not of course not, but a guest of this stature demands certain protocol. I am... at a disadvantage."

Bryce smiled, "Yes, we rarely have the pleasure of seeing one in person, that's true. Pup, Brother Aldous taught you who the Grey Wardens are, I hope?"

The brunette smiled, "Yes, they're an order of great warriors. They fight the darkspawn."

"They are the heroes of legend, who ended the Blights and saved us all. Duncan is looking for recruits before joining us and his fellow Grey Wardens in the South. I believe he's got his eye on Ser Gilmore."

"If I may be so bold, I would suggest that your daughter is also an excellent candidate." Duncans words were sincere.

Protectively Bryce stepped in front of his only daughter. "Honor thought that might be, this is my daughter we're talking about."

Kathryn saw her chance and seized it, "Is there a reason I shouldn't join? I rather like the idea."

Howe laughed, winking at Kathryn, "You did just say the Grey Wardens were heroes, old friend."

Bryce looked annoyed, scowling "I have not so many children that I'll gladly see them all off into battle. Unless you intend to invoke the Right of Conscription...?" '_Please... Not my daughter. The risk of loosing Fergus already weighs on my heart heavily enough.' _

Duncan could see the sadness in the old Teryn at the mere thought. His eyes silently pleading for Duncan to have mercy. "Have no fear. While we need as many good recruits as we can find, I've no intention of forcing the issue." '_I won't take his daughter away. Shame _

The relief on the Teryns face was evident when he turned to face his daughter, "Pup, can you ensure that Duncan's requests are seen to while I'm gone?"

"Of course, Father."

"In the meantime, find Fergus and tell him to lead the troops to Ostagar ahead of me."

"He will be in his chambers, yes?"

"Most likely, pup. No doubt spending his last moments with his wife and my grandson. Be a good lass now, we'll talk soon."

"Of course, father." Kathryn turned and approached Arl Howe. He looked stunned as she wrapped her arms around him in a friendly embrace, "I wish you well in battle Howe. It was a pleasure seeing you again."

"I...Thank you... That is quite unnecessary." Squeezing back affectionately the Arl felt a pang of guilt, '_Perhaps I could spare her...Though that would certainly cause me more hassle. I'm sorry...I can't.'_

Kathryn's sweet voice pulled him out his dark thoughts, "It is, I hope your troops delay was nothing serious."

"Poor weather, I believe. Their progress has been slow, but it's nothing you need worry about." The Arl fixed his composure, he wouldn't have to keep the act up much longer.

"Alright, be careful. I hope they arrive soon." Kathryn then turned to Duncan, the Wardens warm eyes meeting hers, "It was an honor to met you Duncan. I hope we can talk later." Duncan nodded in approval.

The noble then turned to her father, "Are you sure you will be alright?" It was a stupid question but hearing her father say that he and Fergus would return safely would ease her mind.

"Your brother and I go into battle, not an afternoon tea. Who knows what will happen to us?" He was being honest: to honest.

Kathryn felt her stomach knot at the concept of them not returning.

Bryce saw his daughters sadness. He didn't have to think about what to say next. "I will tell you, however: you're my darling daughter, I love you and I trust you completely to carry on the Cousland name if the worst should happen."

Tears swelled up in the nobles eyes. Stifling a sob she put her arms around her father, "Thank you... I won't let you down, I promise."

"I know you won't, pup. You'll have enough to occupy your mind while I'm gone." He wiped a tear from her face, staring into her sad brown eyes, "Don't worry about me."

"I can't help it," A weak laugh escaped Kathryn's rough throat. _'I can't believe I've got myself into such a state... Especially in front of Arl Howe and a Grey Warden. Maker let a hole appear and swallow me...'_

After giving a final squeeze, wiping her tears and composing herself, Kathryn turned on her heels in search of Fergus. _'If he sees me in this state I'll never here the end of it.'_

Walking through the wide halls Kathryn couldn't help but think how empty the castle Cousland was going to be._' The castle will be so... quiet with everyone gone. I wish I was going with them.'_

"There you are!" It was Ser Gilmore. His face was red and he sounded out of breath, "Your mother had told me the teryn had summoned you, so I didn't want to interrupt."

"Hello to you, too, Ser Gilmore. Is something wrong?"

"You could say that... I've been looking everywhere for you. Your Mabari has the kitchen is an uproar, Nan is threatening to leave."

Kathryn's face went crooked, "Did he get into the larder again?" _'Please Maker have mercy! Last time he... Oh I don't even want to think about it.' _The noble felt her stomach churn.

Gilmore grinned, some of his red hair falling in front of his face, "Yes. No matter how much the maids try to keep him out, he always find a way in. Your the only one he listens too, anyone else risks getting an arm bitten off."

"Oh the joys... I better go get him." Kathryn gave an awkward laugh, scratching the back of her head.

"Let me guess you'd like me to come with you?"

"If you wouldn't mind. I mean you know how strong he is." _'Please buy it...'_

"Absolutely nothing to do with the fact you can't stick the smell and texture of larder or Nan." Ser Gilmore wore a 'I don't believe that for a second look.'

"Absolutely not. I mean Nan doesn't scare me or anything." Kathryn grinned widely getting a chuckle from Ser Gilmore. _'Damn it, need to work on my poker face.' _"You know he wouldn't hurt anyone."

"I'm not willing to test that. Come on then, better get there before Nan tears her hair out. Wish I had a Mabari. Fierce warhounds but utterly loyal to their owner. Also smart enough not to talk, my father used to say."

"Fierce warhound? Have to looked at Zeus? The worst he could do is drown someone with his drool. As for smart, well the only reason he doesn't chase his tail is because he doesn't have one. It's more of a stump."

Gilmore laughed his green eyes twinkling, "Yes of course. He is smart however. Smart means he's easily bored unfortunately. Nan swears he confounds her just to amuse himself."

Kat gave a mischievous wink, "Maybe he is smart."

The redhead chuckled, "Yes. We should get going."

Following the yelling to the kitchen, Kathryn and Ser Gilmore could hear Nan shouting at the servants, "Get that bloody mutt out of the larder!"

An elven girl looked at the older woman hopelessly, "But, mistress, it won't let us near."

Nan narrowed her eyes at both the elven servants, "If I can't get into that larder, I'll skin both of you useless elves. I swear it!"

Kathryn cut in, "That's more than a bit harsh. It's not their fault." The brunette hated the way some humans treated elves or any other race than human. _'Old crow.'_

"Lady Cousland is right good woman. The mabari will only obey his mistress." Ser Gilmore tried to ease Nan and get her of the elves back.

"Don't try to defend her! It her bloody mongrel! It should be put down." Nan said the last sentence as a matter of factly.

Kathryn felt her blood boil but decided to go with the adult approach, "I'm sorry he's bothering you, Nan."

"Bloody well should be. Just get him gone. I've got enough to worry about with a castle full of hungry soldiers!", Nan turned to face the elves who both looked a mix of worried and lost. "You two stop standing there like idiots. Get out of the way!"

"Alright! Just calm down and I'll get him out of there." Kathryn walked over the pantry door, giving the elves a sympathetic look. _'Would it kill her to be a bit nicer? I know she's stress but-' _ Kathryn could hear pots and pans clattering around. _'That's odd... What the hell is he doing?' _She pressed her ear to the door.

"What are you waiting for girl?! Open the door before that mangy mutt of yours ruins my pantry and eats all the larder." Nan was getting impatient.

"Shhh, Ser Gilmore listen, do you hear squeaking?"

Ser Gilmore pressed his ear to the door, "Why yes... What on earth is he barking at?"

"Ready your weapon," Kathryn unsheathed her dagger, fingers wrapping tightly around the handle.

Pushing the door open gently the smell of larder and other ingredients filled Kathryn's nostrils. She felt herself starting to gag. In the center of the room her mabari stood, covered in larder of course. His eyes were locked on sacks across the room, he was barking and growling.

"Zeus, what's the matter, boy?" Kathryn went over to him scratching behind ears.

He looked at her with big eyes and then back to the sacks, emitting a low growl.

"What is it boy?" Kathryn kept her voice low, then she heard it. Squeaking, from behind the sacks.

Zeus got more agitated and started barking louder, baring his fangs at the unseen foe. Ser Gilmore slowly approached the white sacks, sword drawn. Nearing a rat burst out, sharp teeth locking on Gilmores arm, blood squirting from the wound. Zeus was quick to his aid, teeth sinking into the rats flesh while he shook tearing it to pieces. More rats appeared filling the pantry. One lunged for Kathryn, a quick swipe of her blade up its abdomen ended the vile creature, inners spilling over the stone three of them killed the rats quickly and skillfully. Ser Gilmore delivered the final blow to the last rat, crushing its skull under his boot. Eliminating the rats was easy but messy. The pantry was covered in blood, guts and other substances.

Kathryn didn't care, she was to busy praising her warhound. "You knew there was something wrong didn't you, boy? Who's a clever dog? Who's a good boy chasing those rats away?"

Ser Gilmore was trying not to laugh and also not be sick. "Giants rats? Your hound must have chased them in. Looks like he wasn't raiding the larder after all."

"Yes. Perhaps Nan will lighten up a little now. Maybe she'll will like you a bit more too won't she boy?" Kathryn had her fingers on the mabari's belly, while Zeus was lying back, stump of a tail wagging violently.

"It'd be best not to tell Nan... Those rats were from the Korcari Wilds, she's upset enough as it is without this."

Kathryn sighed, he was right. "Ah well, don't worry boy you will get your time to prove yourself to her."

Zeus barked excitedly, licking blood off her fingertips.

The sensation of his rough tongue made her laugh, even though the act its self was disgusting.

Gilmore looked away feeling sickly, "Yes, well I'll be on my way. I'm to prepare for the arrival of the Arls men."

"Goodbye Ser Gilmore... Thank you." Kathryn smiled warmly now rising to her feet, still covered in blood.

He gave a soft smile, "Don't mention it... Really don't, I might be sick." Giving a wave Gilmore left, Kathryn could hear the gasps from the kitchen. _'No point in hiding what happened now. Maybe she'll appreciate Zeus more.'_

"What the bloody hell happened?! Maker look at the state of my pantry. That's it your damn mongrel has done it for the last time!" Nan was furious, giving Kathryn and the mabari daggers.

Kathryn couldn't contain herself, "Actually, you old crow, he was defending your food from rats." _'Oh I shouldn't have said that.'_ Kathryn felt instant regret, the worried expression the female elfs face didn't help.

"Rats? Not the large grey ones. They'll rip us to shreds!" The servant was clearly terrified.

Nan looked at the elf and scoffed, "Don't be a fool judging by the blood their nothing more than a mess on the floor. Right?"

Kathryn nodded, "They won't bother you. Ser Gilmore, Zeus and I dealt with them. I'll ask guards to find the holes and you needn't worry of an incident like this ever occurring again."

Nan gave a wicked smile, "See nothing more than a mess for you two to clean up." She then looked at Kathryn, a lot calmer, "Thank you my Lady, now shoo I have work to be doing."

Kathryn gave a friendly smile, "You are welcome, sorry... Elves about the mess. If you want I'll help clean it." Kathryn didn't want to but Zeus had got them in more trouble than usual; she felt responsible.

The elven girl smiled, "It is alright My Lady, so long as you protect me if more show?"

'_Did she just flirt?' _Kathryn knew her response, "Oh don't worry I'll watch your back."

Were as the elf giggled, Nan narrow her eyes; clearly not impressed. "My Lady,"

"Yes, Nan?"

"Get out of my kitchen."

"What happened to you? You used to be lovely."

Nans face softened, "You grew up and I got bitter."

"Wish I hadn't, you used to tell the best bed time stories." Kathryn thought back to the warm memories.

"I did, didn't I?" Nan smiled warmly, she was proud to say that she had practically raised this young woman. "You never know if you're good I'll maybe tell you a story later."

Kathryn had to mentally check that she saw Nan wink, "Aw, come here you." She wrapped her arms tightly around the old nanny; she smelt sweet and rich from cooking. Kathryn inhaled deeply, "You know I don't mean any hurtful things I say, right?"

"I know," Nan squeezed the girls shoulders before releasing, "You better get going sure you have more important things to do than talk to me."

"Nothing is more important than spending time with the ones you care about."

Nans heart melted. She had told the girl that when she was a child. Being a noble most would think was easy, being Kathryn's nanny however had opened her eyes. The girl was far from neglected- she had everything she wanted. The thing she needed was her parents and while they made time for her, the youngest Cousland was starved. Growing spiteful and vowing that she would give her parents the same treatment, Nan had said those words to her. It warmed the old nannys heart to see she had left a mark on the girl; something that made her the young woman she was today. "Goodbye, My Lady. Tell your brother farewell before he rides off into war."

"I will. Goodbye, Nan." Kathryn gave Nan another hug; quicker but with no less affectionate than the last before she left.

Nan watched as the young woman left, a spring in her step. Happiness radiated off her, for once Nan felt relaxed; at peace. She was proud.

"I knew you weren't just an old bat." The male elf said with a wide smile. "You have a heart, deep, _deep_ down."

Nan quickly turned back to her old self not wanting to seem vulnerable, "Get back to work elf, I can still cut off your ears!"

Kathryn was finally on the path to Fergus when a guard came to her. "Sorry to disturb mi'Lady but Aldous is attempting to teach some squires about your familys history."

"Let me guess he wants me to talk to them. When really he wants to see if I learned anything."

The guard gave a hearty laugh, "Yes, mi'lady."

"Alright, I can spare sometime."

Aldous looked just as Kathryn remembered him from when she was a child, '_Well maybe a few less grey hairs. Just as stressed though._

Two squires stood in front of him, looking completely lost.

"My dear girl, how nice of you to join us." The old man seemed pleased at her arrival.

"Nice to see you too Aldous, how can I help?" Kathryn made an effort to sound sincere- she didn't want to put the boys off learning. Though judging by the expressions on their face Aldous had done that already.

"Boys! You are reffering to the Couslands... the very family whose castle you live! Show respect." Aldous narrowed his eyes at the boys before turning apologetically to Kathryn, "Terribly sorry my dear."

"It's fine, if I remember correctly your history lessons let me catch up on sleep." Kat winked at the boys, both laughing as Aldous became flustered.

"Still as cheeky as I remember, how nice to see you haven't changed." The sarcasm was evident. "If the mind isn't exercised it withers, just as the body does. You should know this." Aldous smirked.

'_Cheeky old man.' _"I'll join you for a history lesson if you wish. Good way to test my memory, I suppose."

"Thank you," '_Please Maker let her be serious and not act a fool.' _ "So," Aldous began, "We shall we begin?"

"When the Cousland line was founded?"

"Records are vague, Couslands have been teryns since the Black Age."

"Yes, when the lycanthrope plagues were occurring."

"So you did remember, well done. I please to see some of my lessons have stuck."

The Cousland family history seemed to drag on, Kathryn and Aldous were both shocked by how much she remembered.

"Well, I'm glad to see some of my lessons didn't disappear into that yawning chasm between your ears, young lady." Aldous teased. The squires went off as soon as he finished speaking; both not wanting to listen anymore. Most likely neither of them would retain any of what they were just told but Kathryn had to admire Aldous for trying.

"Thank you for entertaining an old man." Aldous was trying to sound genuine.

"It was my pleasure."

"I only pray to the Maker that they don't become a smart-mouth hooligan like you."

'_I knew that was coming.' _"Well I tried my best... At least some part of me is smart." The noble gave a wicked grin.

"Oh off with you! With you influencing them I might as well talk to myself."

Kathryn chuckled and gave a quick goodbye, liking to think her teasing kept the man going. '_I best hurry, Andraste knows how much time I've wasted.'_

Kathryn walked briskly, breaking into a slight jog when no one was around. In the distance she could she four figures. One was her mother Eleanor, another Lady Landra and she recognised Landra's son Dairren. Kathryn could only assume the other one was a servant.

Her mother was telling them of father latest trip to Orlais, "Bryce brought this back last year from Orlais, The marquis who gave it to him was drunk, I understand, and mistook Bryce for king." The Teryna laughed lightly, then turned to face her daughter. "Ah here is my lovely daughter," She squeezed Kathryn kissing her on the cheek.

"H-Hello mother," Kathryn felt the air being pushed out her lungs by her mothers tight grip.

Eleanor released, smiling warmly. "I take it by your presence you dealt with that troublesome hound of yours?"

"He isn't troublesome," Kathryn pouted slightly, "But yes, everything has been dealt with."

"Good, you are the only one he listens too. Darling, you remember Lady Landra? Bann Loren's wife?"

'_Maker how could I forget... with that mole.' _Kathryn tried not to shudder. "Yes, we met at your spring salon. It is good to see you again, my lady."

"You're too kind, dear girl. If I remember I spent half of the salon trying to convince you to marry my son." Landra looked embarrassed recalling the incident.

"Yes mother, you did. And you made a very poor case for it." Dairren was practically undressing Kathryn with his eyes.

"Of course you remember my son, Dairren?" Landra couldn't stop herself, "He's not married yet, either."

Dairren sighed, clearly embarrassed, "Don't listen to her. It's good to see you again, my lady. You're looking as beautiful as ever."

Kathryn felt sick, "Thank you, Dairren."

Lady Landra then turned her attention to the elf, who stood silent, "This is my lady-in-waiting, Iona. Do say something, dear."

Kathryn stared at the elf, mouth a open a little. She was beautiful; tall, slim with fair sized curves. Pale pink skin that was clear from blemishes. Fair hair brought out her already bright blue eyes. They reminded Kathryn of a warm ocean, like how she imagined Orlais. At any rate it was a sea she wanted to drown herself in. Iona's lips curled upwards, relieving pearly white teeth. Kathryn felt her heart pound admiring the soft pink flesh. They looked so soft, delicate; so kissable. She was a beautiful creature.

"It is a great pleasure, my lady." Her voice left nothing to be desired, it was pleasing to the ears. "You are as pretty as your mother describes."

That did it. Kathryn felt her cheeks flush. She was smitten.

"You would think that would make it easier to make a match, not more difficult." Eleanor knew her daughters preferences. It didn't stop her from hoping that one day she would marry a nobleman. In the end however, not matter who she chose, her daughters happiness was all she wanted. '_And if it is in the arms of another woman, then so be it.'_

Dairren saw another opening to compliment Kathryn. He seized it with a tight grasp, "Perhaps your daughter simply had a mind of her own, your Ladyship. You should be proud."

"Proud doesn't get me anymore grandchildren."

Kathryn felt annoyed, '_Having children should be my own choice.' _" I can handle my own affairs, thank you." It sounded more harsh than Kathryn had originally intented.

"All evidence to the contrary." The Teryna was quick.

Landra sensing the tension between to two decided it was best to leave, "I think perhaps I shall rest now, my dear. Dairren, I will see you and Iona at supper."

"Of course mother, we shall retire to the study for now. Farewell my lady." Dairren smiled warmly, Iona gave a small smile with a bow, following Dairren. Landra walked to her chambers leaving the two Couslands.

"Do you have to bring children up at every turn?" Kathryn snapped, it was a touchy subject.

"Yes. How is the name going to be carried on if you bear none?"

"I'm sure Fergus can have enough for the both of us." She was trying not to act childish.

"Yes well, that would be alright if it was _guaranteed_ to happen." Eleanor let the worry surface.

"I'm sorry, mother. We'll figure something out." Kathryn gave a reassuring smile.

"Yes. You best say goodbye to your brother before he leaves, won't be long now." She was holding back tears.

"I was just going to... Goodbye, mother." Kathryn held her mother briefly, trying to take away the pain and worry. Also trying to take back all the disappointment she caused her.

Eleanor couldn't have her daughter leave without knowing that they were alright. "I love you, my darling daughter. You know that, don't you?"

Kathryn gave a small smile, "I know you do...I love you too."

She was going to go see Fergus... But Iona seemed to compel her to the study.

"Hello, Iona." The elf was in the small office, Dairren was there as well but kathryn no longer cared.

"Greetings, my lady. Might I say that is a wonderful dog. He seems very noble and intelligent."

"He is," Kathryn couldn't think of how to break the ice. Returning the compliment seemed the best way. "You are very pretty, if I might say so."

"T-That is very kind of you to say, thank you." The elf couldn't stop herself smiling.

"It's the truth... I haven't seen many elven-ladies-in-waiting." Kathryn was trying to hold a conversation.

"Lady Landra has been very good to me. I am lucky." Iona was sincere.

'_I would be good to you too...' _ Kathryn's mind was not being so innocent.

"If I may," Iona seemed nervous, "I see you have no ladies-in-waiting. Is this usual for a noblewoman of your rank?"

'_Thank the Maker,'_ Kathryn took the chance that presented itself, "If I had a maid like you, I'd consider it."

Iona felt her cheeks deepen, "You are very kind, my lady. I am nobody special... You make me blush."

Kathryn shifted on her feet awkwardly,"I think we should get to know each other better."

"Aren't we doing just that? What else did you have in mind?"

The noble scratched the back of her head, "Well I was thinking... Something more intimate, later on in my room." Kathryn's brown eyes shone seductively.

"I...I see. I think a might like that." Iona was a shade of deep pink but she was smiling. "If I come to your door once everyone is asleep... would that be agreeable, my lady?"

"That would be very agreeable." She smiled warmly at the elf. "Please call me Kathryn."

"All right, Kathryn. Until tonight then."

"I look forward to it." Kathryn placed a soft kiss on the elfs cheek. It sent shivers down her spine; she was so sweet and soft.

Finally Kathryn reached Fergus' room. He was talking to his wife and son.

Oren was asking questions as usual, eager to learn. "Is there really gonna be a war, papa? Will you bring me back a sward?"

Fergus grinned and knelt down to his sons level, "That's 'sword' Oren. And I'll get you the mightiest one I can find, I promise. I'll be back before you know.

His wife Oriana spoke, concern in her voice, "I wish victory was indeed. My heart is... disquiet."

Fergus gave her a reassuring look, "Don't frighten the boy, love. I speak the truth." He turned to Kathryn, "And here's my little sister to see me off. Now dry your eyes love and wish me well."

"If you want I'll leave."

"No sister, please stay. I'd like to say farewell." Fergus put his arms around her.

"You'll be missed, brother. I wish I could go with you."

Fergus laughed, "No you don't. I'm sure I'll freeze in the southern rain. If anything I'll be jealous of you up here, warm and safe. Plus it will tiring killing all those darkspawn myself."

Orina wore a weak smile, "I'm positively thrilled that you will be so miserable, husband. In Antiva a woman fight would be unthinkable."

"Really, I heard Antivian women were dangerous."

Orina's mood lightened a little, "Only with kindness and poison, my dear husband."

Kathryn laughed, "And you still let her serve you tea?"

Oren felt he had been quiet long enough, "Aunt if there really a Grey Warden in the castle? Was he riding a griffon?"

"Yes there is. I don't think your grandfather would allow him to keep it here."

"Kathryn please don't fill his mind." Orina roughed up his hair, "Griffons only exist in stories now."

"Well little sister, if I was a Grey Warden I'd have my eye on you. Not that father would ever allow it."

The sibling sighed, "No he wouldn't allow it. I'll pray for you brother."

"I'm sure it will be over within a few months. The battles have been going well, it probably isn't a true Blight. Just a large raid."

"I hope so... Anyway father sent me to tell you: He wants you to leave tonight without him."

"So the Arls men were delayed. You'd think they were all walking backwards." Fergus chuckled, pulling his sister, wife and son for a hug. "I better get going, lots of darkspawn to behead. I'll see you all soon."

"I hoped you'd say goodbye to your parents before you leave." Bryce teased.

"I will pray for your safety every day you are gone." Eleanor held him tightly.

Orina prayed quietly, "Maker sustain and preserve us all. Watch over our sons, husbands and fathers and bring them back to us."

"And bring us some ale and wenches while you're at it." Fergus started to laugh but thought better of it, "Err... for the men, of course."

Kathryn sniggered at Orina scolding Fergus, "I can't believe you would say that in front of your mother."

Oren then had to ask, "What's a wench?" He was curious and innocent, "Is that what you pull on to get the bucket out of the well?"

Kathryn erupted into laughter with Fergus. Bryce answered the question while bot continued to laugh, "A wench is a woman who pours the ale in the tavern, Oren."

"Or a woman who drinks a lot of ale." Fergus sniggered, his sides beginning to hurt.

Eleanor sighed, "I'm grateful to have a daughter. It's like living with a pair of small boys." She then considered taking back her words when she saw both her children; slumped on the floor, still laughing.

Fergus looked at Kathryn straight in the eye, "You will take care of them? Mother especially."

"You needn't ask." She leaned into him, head resting on his shoulder -enjoying the last moments.

Bryce smiled, he knew they would be alright. "Well we should all be getting rest, pup you especially will want to have an early night. You've much to do tomorrow."

_'I don't think I'll be resting tonight.' _"Yes father," Kathryn was trying not to smile.

"Aw getting sent to bed early are we?" Fergus was trying to tease but his sister had a comeback.

"I have someone waiting on me actually. Have fun in the cold."

"Oh you saucy minx! Wait is it that elven lass?"

Kathryn tapped her nose, "Goodnight all. Take care, Fergus."

"I will," He gave a solemn nod.

Giving them all once last hug Kathryn left to return to her chambers. Upon arrival she changed into more suitable clothing; she didn't want the elf to be put off having to negotiate with buckles and straps. A simple yet elegant nightdress seemed adequate. She fixed her hair, letting the long chestnut locks cascade down her shoulder and applied a little makeup. Her heart was in her throat when the knock finally came, '_Thank you Maker! This is going to be a long night...'_


	2. Chapter One: Howes' Treachery

**Loves Blight**

**Chapter One: Howes' Treachery**

**Disclaimer: **Dragon Age and all it's contents belong to Bioware.** Rating: **M **Warnings: **Contains sex between two women and a little violence. **Pairing: **The Warden and Iona. **In This Chapter: **The Warden gets to know Iona better, Howe betrays the Couslands and Kathryn leaves to become a Grey Warden. **Authors Note: **Yeah this chapter has been a long, long time coming but here it is... Chapter One. Yay. Apologies for taking so long to upload and it being shorter than the last. I didn't want it to drag out as much as the first. Sorry in advance for spelling errors and poor grammar. I've also separated the sex with a nsfw warning so you can skip. Hope you enjoy. I haven't wrote in ages so it's stale no doubt.

**Chapter One: Howes' Treachery**

Kathryn took a deep breath, opening the door to reveal Iona. The Noble had to stare for a moment just taking her in. Iona did the same before making the first move. The elf stepped forward, nervously wrapping her arms around the humans neck before placing a shaky kiss on her lips. Kathryn kissed the elf back gently, pulling her inside and closing the door quietly. Noting how nervous Iona was Kathryn felt she had to reassure her.

Kathryn spoke softly, "You don't have to do anything you don't want too. If you want to leave you can... I want you to be comfortable with this." She was holding the elf's hands, stroking the soft flesh with her thumb.

Iona swallowed, "I'm sure... I want this. I want you."

The human nodded and kissed the elf again with added passion. Kathryn slowly lead Iona to the bed, never breaking the soft kiss. "Lie down."

**\/NSFW\/**

Iona did as the human commanded, lying back on the soft luxurious bed. The human moved on top of the elf, pressing their bodies together and resuming the kiss. Iona moaned when Kathryn ground, the human's thigh pressing into her intimate areas. The noble smiled a little, now lightly running her tongue across the elfs lips as they kissed. Tentatively Iona's own tongue reached out. Kathryn welcomed the elfs soft tongue deepening the kiss. Slowly their tongues began a sensual dance, both now softly moaning. Kathryn trailed one hand up the elf, finger tips barely brushing Iona before settling on one of her perk breasts. She began massaging while trailing her kisses to Iona's neck, occasionally suckling on the pink flesh. The elf could feel her body becoming more sensitive to the humans touch. Kathryn started undressing Iona painfully slowly; she wanted to give the elf time to object. She was also teasing herself with every inch of skin that was being exposed.

"Please..." Iona whispered helping the human remove her clothes.

Removing the elfs bra and letting it fall carelessly to the floor, Kathryn continued her kissing. The passion between them humans hands found there place of the elfs breast, fingertips finding the hardened peaks. Iona inhaled sharply as the human squeezed and pinched; altering the pressure to see what the elf responded too. She tweaked the elfs nipples while kissing along Iona's collarbone before trailing downward. The elf chest rose when the humans soft lips brushed the skin of her breast. Kathryn grinned, taking it as a plea for more. The human kissed the elfs breasts before locking her mouth over a hard nipple. Continuing to squeeze the other, the noble's tongue began to work . Kathryn teased Iona with her teeth, nipping the tender skin. The elf held the back of the humans head, not wanting her to stop. Kathryn proceeded to carry out her ministrations on the other breast, while Iona lay still moaning. The human allowed her hand to wander down the elf, running her fingertips along the rim of her smalls. Iona shuddered, lifting her hips to Kathryns expert fingers. Kathryn teased the elf, running the fingers along the outside barely touching. The human took mercy and began kissing down the elfs flat stomach, the noble took note that Iona appeared to have light stretch marks. _'Perhaps she has a child.'_ The thought went no further as the human reached the rim of the elfs underwear. Kathryn placed kisses over the elfs clothed sex, watching her shudder and moan. The human pressed a finger against the wet fabric, pushing between the elfs sex.

"P-Please don't tease me." Iona pleaded, cheeks red with arousal.

"As you wish." She wasn't going to make the elf beg, that seemed cruel.

Kathryn sunk her teeth in a the band of the material and started easing them down. Iona became more aroused at the sight of this human, obeying her, willing to satisfy her. Once the wet cloth was removed Kathryn spread the elf with her fingers. The human slowly started running tongue along the elfs wet slit, teasing bundle of nerves that rested at the top. Iona cried out when Kathryns warm tongue starting to flick her clit. Kathryn flicked her tongue lightly then with more intensity. Iona's placed her hand on the humans head, nails digging into the humans scalp slightly as her hips began to rock in sway with Kathryns tongue. The noble reach one of her hands up, fondling the elfs breast while the other rested been Iona's legs. Kathryn began teasing Iona's opening, wetting her finger with the elfs sweet honey. The human pushed her finger in.

"Ah-Ahh yesss," Iona moaned tightening around the humans finger.

Kathryn worked her, stretching the elf before adding another digit. The human flicked the elfs clit in sync with her fingers, the elfs hip working with the rhythm . Kathryn curled her fingers upwards, now wanting to find that tender area of flesh to send the elf over the edge. The elf got louder and higher, her grip on the humans head and fingers tighter.

"Uh, harder!" Iona groaned now bucking her hips violently. "So close,"

Kathryn obeyed, pumping her fingers harder and faster into the elf. Iona came, nails in the humans head, hips rising and her walls clamping around Kathryn's fingers. The human waited until the contractions had stopped before removing her fingers. Iona came down from her high as Kathryn kissed her again. She found herself embarrassed yet aroused by her own taste. Kathryn then lay next to her, wrapping her arm around the elfs slim waist holding her close.

**/\NSFW/\**

The human spoke softy,"You can stay if you want... I'd like it if you did."

"Do you not want me too, um, return the favor?"

"No, pleasing you was more than enough. Staying with me until morning would make me happy but that is your choice." She held the elfs hand, praying she would say yes.

"If that is what my lady wants." Iona smiled

"Thank you Iona." Kathryn kissed the elf sweetly, still holding her.

They lay in each others arms, a feeling of contentment within both of them. Kathryn didn't want to let the elf go. She knew however that when Lady Landra left Iona would be gone.

"So do you have family?" The humans voice was hushed.

"Yes, I have a daughter. She... Stays in the alienage in Denerim." It seemed painful for the elf to say.

"I'm sorry..." Kathryn could think of no other words.

"She is better there. She can learn what it means to be an elf and I know that she will be took care of. With luck perhaps when she is old enough my position will be passed to her." Iona gave a weak smile.

"At least Lady Landra takes care of her elves. It's a shame she has to stay in the alienage and can't be with you. You must miss her." Kathryn felt terrible, she couldn't imagine not being able to see your own child. _Poor Fergus, this must be what it's like for him._

"I do, very much so she is my life. Why are you asking these questions?"

"I merely wanted to show you I care. I would like to see you again." The human somehow knew it would never happen.

"I would like that too," Iona snuggled into the human and proceeded to go to sleep.

Hours later their blissful slumber was ruined with the sounds of screaming and Zeus barking.

The human shot up, "What's wrong boy?" She tried to tune her ears to listen for worrying sounds.

The mabari grew more agitated, "I could swear I heard screaming earlier." Iona looked frightened she was standing by the door.

"Iona get back from the door!" The human spoke to late.

The door was kicked forcefully off its hinges, a guard shooting an arrow into Iona's chest. Zeus lunged for one while Kathryn tackled the other. The mabari tore at his face with it's teeth, the guard never stood a chance. Kathryn removed a dagger from the other guards belt while she had the advantage. She forced it up through the mans skull, blood coating her hand. She stared at the body, this was one of Howes men. She looked to the man Zeus has killed he was also Howes. kathryn felt her stomach go into a knot. _What in Andrastes name in going on?! _

Zeus whimpered as he sniffed the elfs body, the arrow had killed her outright. Kathryn felt a pang of guilt. _If she hadn't been with me... She wouldn't have... _Tears started to flow freely down the humans cheeks. _It's all my fault._ Kathryn looked over her elven lover, she didn't know her that well but to be responsible for her death was unbearable.

"I'm so sorry Iona, so very sorry." She continue crying for a moment, running her bloodied fingers through the elfs hair. _I have to be strong, there isn't time for grieving._ Footsteps from behind drew her out of mourning, she turned ready to kill the intruder.

Eleanor stood before her, clad in leather, bow in hand. "Howes men are attacking us! We have to find your father, Oriana and Oren!"

"Why are they doing this?" Anger washed over Kathryn, "This can't be right Howe wouldn't betray us."

"I do not know. We have to find them and leave. We can't hold the castle. "

Kathryn quickly pulled on her armor and lifted her daggers. Finding her family was her first priority, Howe could answer for this later.

"Mother get to safety, I'll find them." Kathryn tried to sound stern.

"No, I am no Orlesian wallflower! I'll fight with you."

Kathryn knew that her mother wouldn't be swayed, part of her wondered why she tried.

The rogues dashed across the hall to Fergus' room. He had already left but Oriana and Oren would still be inside. _I can't believe this, they waited until our forces left for Ostagar. _The realisation made Eleanors blood run cold.

Kathryn swung the door open praying to the Maker they would be were too late. Oriana and Oren lay on the floor killed in cold blood.

"Oren!" Eleanor started to weep over her grandson corpse.

Screams grew louder as Howe men ran through the castle continuing their killing spree. Zeus growled, keeping his eyes on the door.

"Mother, I'm sorry but we have to go. You can grieve later. They will pay for this, I promise." Kathryn squeezed her mothers shoulder. She was trying to hold back her own tears, unable to even look at her Orens' body.

"Damn right they will," The older woman sniffed and wiped her tears away. She stood up and steeled herself, _Howe will pay for this._

They fought through the castle, helping survivors were they could and stopping at the armory to collect the family sword and shield. They were far to precious a thing for Howes men to get their hands on. Most of the guards and fell in battle, servants also had perished. Everyone the nobles knew and love had been killed. They more dead Kathryn saw the more she wanted to make sure Howes' men suffered for their treachery. She would make them pay. The noble still struggled to believe that Howe was behind this but they could be no other explanation. _Unless the Warden Duncan was involved somehow._ The rogue toyed with the thought then dismissed it. _Grey Wardens are honorable, they fight darkspawn. He would gain nothing from this._

Reaching the main hall was easy task but they managed. Ser Gilmore and the few guards that remained were holding the doors closed as more of Howes men continued their siege. They wouldn't be able to hold them for long, the men were growing tired and weak. They would be slain when Howes men broke through.

"Your father isn't here! He left looking for you, towards the kitchen!" Gilmore roared over the banging on the doors. "He's wounded, you should hurry! We'll hold the hall for as long as we can!"

Kathryn felt guilt at leaving Gilmore and his men, she was certain that they would perish. The harsh reality is that they would by her time to get her family out if her father still lived.

Kathryn and Eleanor dashed to the kitchen following a blood trail from - they presumed- Bryce. There was no sign of her the elves, Nan or her father inside the kitchen. The trail of blood continued through into the storage room.

Eleanor didn't hesitate to run through into the storage room. "Bryce!"

Bryce lay there, in a pool of blood, slowly dying. "I'm so glad you are two are safe." He winced as he spoke.

"Hold Bryce we'll get you out of here." Eleanor reassured, now trying to move him.

"No, I'm finished Eleanor... I'll only slow you down."

Kathryn came over, tears filling her eyes, "Don't talk like that. I'll get you both out."

"I'm finished pup... Someone must reach Fergus and tell him of Howes treachery." Bryce coughed, he didn't have long left.

"We don't have much time, Howes men are going to break through the doors." Eleanor pleaded.

"Pup take your mother and find Fergus." Bryce begged.

"No, I'm not leaving with out you!" Kathryn sobbed.

"The castle in surrounded, you will **never **make it with me."

"I'm afraid the Teryn is correct." Duncan walked in, sword in hand, covered in enough blood to fill a tub. "I am sorry I did not reach you all sooner. Howes men have surrounded the castle, they have not discovered this exit but they will. We have to leave quickly."

Eleanor looked at her love, "I'm not leaving you Bryce. I'll stay here and fight every bastard that comes through that door until I'm done."

"Mother, no." Kathryn could hardly believe what she was hearing.

Her mother wiped away a tear from her daughters cheek, "It will give you and Duncan time escape. I couldn't live without your father at my side. This is what I want."

"But you will die..."Kathryn sniffed as if by stating the obvious her mother would change her mind.

"When you find love you will understand. I belong at your fathers side through death and beyond."

Kathryn looked to Duncan for support but it was not found.

"I'm afraid your mother is right, escaping will be difficult. We are running out of time." He said as a matter of fact.

"Duncan," Bryce wheezed, "You under no obligation to me but I beg you, protect my daughter. Get her out of here. I refuse to let her die because of Howes treachery. She has yet to live and make her mark on this world."

"I will your lordship. I'm afraid I must ask for something in return however."

"Anything." The Teyrn already knew what the Warden wanted.

"This pales in comparison to the evil that is now is this world. I came to this castle seeking a recruit, the darkspawn threat demands that I leave with one. Your daughter fought her way through Howes men. It is clear to me what the Maker intends."

Bryce looked to his daughter, Kathryn gave an affirmative nod. "I understand."

"I will take your daughter to Ostagar and find Fergus. We will inform the King, he will punish Howe. After that your daughter will go through the joining."

"As long as my daughter is safe and Howe pays for what he has done, I agree." The Teyrn seemed relieved, as if now he could let go knowing his family would be safe.

"Then I extend to you the offer of becoming a Grey Warden."

"I accept," Kathryn said weakly.

Bryce looked at his daughter, "Do your duty pup. Defeat the darkspawn then make sure our family receives justice. This is all I ask of you."

Kathryn leant down and squeezed her mother and father; eyes shut, never wanting to let go, "Yes, I will. I love you both so much." _This can't be happening, it can't possibly be real._ But when kathryn opened her eyes she saw it was. They were going to die and she was leaving them to their fate.

"We love you too darling," Eleanor gave a weak smile.

"Make me proud pup." Bryce wanted to hold his daughter but he didn't have the strength.

Duncan watched the display, feeling sorry for the young woman but at the same time aware of the halls doors smashing open.

"My lady... We have to leave." The Wardens voice was quiet, he didn't want to take away her last moment with family. But alas time had run out.

Kathryn refused to stand at first, her love would not allow her to abandon them. Duncan had to pull her up. Once on her feet she followed Duncan through the servants passage trying not to look back.

"Goodbye my darling daughter." Eleanor said, now clinging to her husband as he bled out.

Kathryn could hear Howes men slaughtering what was left of the guards and Ser Gilmore as they fled the castle. She could also hear her parents declaring their love for each other one last time before Howes men slaughtered them...


End file.
